


Crimson And Onyx

by wingardium_letmefuckyou



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Blood, But it's there, Character Death, Gender Neutral Apprentice, Other, Slight Mention Of Sex, Sucide, Val is a vampire, biting with consent, like you have to squint to find it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingardium_letmefuckyou/pseuds/wingardium_letmefuckyou
Summary: You can find all vampire!Valerius related works here





	1. Halloween with Valerius

The warmth of the blazing fire spreads over you in a comforting embrace, relaxing your body and mind equally. You sink deeper into the soft and luxurious furs that are spread out in front of the fireplace, a little nest just for you. The wind howls outside and you’re quite sure it’s a lot colder than where you are. You hope that the people in town have an enjoyable Halloween, despite the unforgiving weather. 

No children will call upon the estate of Consul Valerius. Even if their parents would allow it, it would still be too far out from the village. A sip of wine washes away the bitter taste in your mouth when you think about the townsfolk and their prejudice against the Consul and his nature. It’s a good wine, you expected no less. A fine vintage, the taste full and rich on your tongue. 

“Enjoying the wine, my dearest?”

Valerius announces his presence by draping a blanket around your shoulders, always looking out for your needs and well being. You smile softly, both at his affections and the fact that as usual you didn’t hear him arrive. His footsteps are silent, no sound giving away his approach,like the true predator he is. It sometimes still startles you, even though he means you no harm.

“The wine is wonderful. A good selection.”

Valerius just nods and settles down on the furs next to you, joining you in the little nest you made for yourself. Cool fingers reach out to touch your red cheeks, revelling in the heat of your body. His body is always cold. It doesn’t bother him but he’ll never turn down a chance to soak up some of your blazing warmth. 

You reach out your arm, placing one half of the blanket over his shoulders so you can share. It also gives you a good reason to snuggle up closer to him, not that you really need any reason to do that. Valerius gladly welcomes your affections, pressing a soft kiss to your temple. Your closeness makes him aware of your heartbeat, of the blood racing through your veins with every pump. Unconsciously, he licks his lips. 

“Would you like a taste of the wine?”

The questions seems innocent but you both know Valerius doesn’t drink actual wine anymore. What you’re offering him is far more tantalizing. 

“Are you sure, Sweet? I already had a sip yesterday.”

You nod, very certain of what it is you want on this cold Halloween night. 

Valerius doesn’t hesitate, taking your hand in his to place a tender kiss on the tip of your fingers, then your palm and lastly your wrist. He inhales your scent, already drunk on the smell of your essence alone. The wet feeling of his tongue on the sensitive skin of your wrist sends a shiver down your spine, positively exciting you. 

Valerius takes his time, alternating between kisses and gentle nips before he finally plunges his fangs in, feasting on your blood like a man starved.The initial pain quickly subsides, replaced by a warm glow that spreads through your body, gradually evolving into a scorching wildfire of pleasure. A breathy moan escapes you, forming a glorious symphony with the Consul’s satisfied groans while he drinks. 

After a while, time and space seem to become meaningless and only bliss remains. Through your haze of satisfaction you notice that Valerius pulls his fangs away from your wrist, closing the pinprick wounds with a gentle lap of his tongue. You’re delirious on both your love for him and the sensual afterglow of his feeding. 

A small kiss on your temple and you’re pulled in a sweet embrace. 

“Thank you, my love. You truly taste divine.”


	2. A Dance To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day at the Masquerade, you meet an interesting figure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are HC's from my tumbr, written in bullet point style

The Consul of Vesuvia mysteriously retired a few years ago.

\- One day he was working, the next he had left the palace, his resignation letter on the Countess’ desk. He almost never leaves his estate nowadays.

\- The public only sees him once a year at the Masquerade.

\- Does the Consul look paler than they remember? Where is eyes always that shining gold? Did his canines always look that sharp? And what is that bright, red liquid in his wine glass? Surely wine shouldn’t be that red?

\- Most people are convinced it’s just a very well executed costume.

\- People feel inexplicably drawn to him, mesmerized by his mere presence. They would throw themselves at his feet if he so desired. Valerius only rolls his eyes at them, he still has standards. He will feed from only the finest and most exquisite specimens.

\- You weren’t paying much attention to the Consul, instead choosing to watch the dancing people and their brilliant costumes while sipping at your glass of champagne.

\- It comes as a surprise when Valerius is suddenly standing in front of you, offering you his hand, requesting the next dance from you.

\- All you can do is nod in answer. The Consul almost never dances and now he is asking you?

\- His hands feels unnaturally cold but you decide not to question it.

\- As if on queue a waltz starts to play. Valerius leads you steadily through the steps, leaving no doubt as to who is in charge whilst dancing. You don’t mind, he’s an excellent dancer and you follow him effortlessly.

\- You feel light in his arms, the world around you blurring until you can only see his beautiful face and golden eyes that seem to pierce right into your soul.

\- His presence is nothing but hypnotizing and you find yourself dancing the night away in his arms.

\- After what seems like hours, the Consul invites you for a walk through the gardens. How can you refuse him? You have never met a man so charming and elegant before.

\- Valerius offers you his arm, leading you through the gardens, making idle conversation about the plants and flowers. Every word he says sounds like music to your ears, completely enchanting you.

\- It’s only when he stops talking that you realize that you’ve arrived at the heart of the maze and that you’re utterly alone with him.

\- You think you should be afraid, but you’re not. If he’s the predator then you’ll gladly be his prey.

\- Valerius moves your hair away from your neck, the gesture so delicate and tender that it makes you shiver.

\- Were his canines always that sharp and long? His eyes always that blazing bright?

\- You know. You’ve always known. From the moment he laid eyes on you.

\- You crane your neck, exposing it fully to him. It’s an offer, a gift, a plea.

\- Your eyes flutter shut when Valerius leans forward, cradling the back of your head with his hand. You are expecting the sharp sting of teeth.

\- All you feel are soft, velvety lips, barely brushing the skin. He pauses at your pulse point, lips touching but making no attempt to sink his canines into your flesh.

\- He’s waiting for permission…

\- A soft tug on his braid is all it takes for him to finally claim you. The sharp canines pierce the delicate skin of your neck, making you gasp his name.

\- Pain, pleasure, bliss… The overwhelming sensations are making you feel delirious and you’re clutching at Valerius with desperation. He groans and sighs against your neck, reveling in the taste of you.

\- At some point he stops drinking, closing the wounds with a simple flick of his tongue. You’re dizzy but not unpleasantly so.

\- Valerius’ strong hold keeps you from falling to the ground when your legs give out, his arms around you protectively. The same lips that greedily drank your blood are now gently kissing your temple.

\- This is how the Consul likes his prey the most. Willing and eager.

\- He hopes to see you again next year…


	3. Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would you spend your life with a vampire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HC's, written in bullet point style.  
There are two choices to be made (like in the actual game) and each one leads to a different ending. 
> 
> Trigger warnings: character death and suicide!

_ It’s the third year after your first meeting with Consul Valerius at the Masquerade. Your little affair together has become an annual event by now, something to look forward to. 

\- Nervous excitement pools in your belly, making you jittery at the prospect of seeing him again. 

\- You’re eyeing the crowd, flashes of colours, bedazzled mask, feathers, gems and shining jewelry. The grandness of the Masquerade never ceases to amaze you. 

\- A shiver runs down your spine when you hear a soft voice behind you, smooth as silk. 

\- “Are you looking for someone, my dear?”

\- You can’t help but smile when you turn around to face the ethereal beauty that is vampire Valerius. 

\- You both fall into the familiar steps of the evening easily. 

\- First there is your signature dance, a prelude to what is coming later. Getting acquainted again to the feel of having each other so close. 

\- Then there is the walk you take with him, allowing Valerius to lead you to a more secluded place. It’s both soothing and thrilling at the same time. You knows what comes next. 

\- Nothing compares to the feeling when he feeds on your very essence, the act so sensual and intimate. It leaves you dizzy and warm. 

\- It’s when he’s done and you’re leaning into him that he offers his surprising request, breaking tradition for the first time. 

\- “Come home with me?”

\- It’s a dangerous question, a life changing decision. A small voice inside insists that you should deliberate first, give it some thought. Yet there is no doubt or hesitation when you voice your answer. 

\- “Yes.”

\- The voice was right, your life will never be the same again. 

\- Once you arrive at his estate, you never leave again. 

\- Oh, you are not a prisoner. You spend the days outside in the sun, where Valerius can’t follow but you always return to him to consummate your love under the moonlight. He is your home. 

\- The moment you made your choice to join him, Valerius decided not to bite anyone else but you ever again. No one could even come close to the exquisiteness that is you. You are the only one honoured to feel his canines pierce through your veins, his lips on your skin, his arms around you. 

\- Valerius always takes particular care not to overfeed on you. He wants you strong and healthy, an equal partner in your relationship. 

\- If you thought feeding was an overwhelming experience before then you are in for a surprise the first time he bites while you’re making love. 

\- He’s buried deep inside you, pleasure coursing through you every time he hits that particular spot, when his canines sink deep into your neck. Your already heightened senses are now overstimulated, allowing you to reach a new understanding of what bliss actually means. Your brain vaguely registers Valerius mumbling something about love. 

** You choose to stay mortal **

\- As the years go by your hair slowly starts to grey, the first wrinkles appear on your face. 

\- Valerius is unchanged, not aged a day since he got turned. 

\- It doesn’t matter. He still thinks you’re the most breathtaking thing in the entire universe. The essence of you is still the same, your scent still the sweetest of them all, you still taste better than any wine he drunk in his mortal life. Your humanity, your spirit, your soul, it’s what he has always loved most about you. 

\- Every moment together is deeply cherished, lived to the fullest. 

\- The people talk, about the young Consul and his aging lover but you don’t care. Something as trivial as gossip has no effect when you are as ridiculously happy as you are with Valerius. 

\- Nevertheless, age catches up to you, faster than both of you expected. Until one day, you know that there will be no tomorrow for you. 

\- Valerius knows that this is your wish. To grow old, to experience every season of life. 

\- And what a life it was. A good life, an extraordinary life, a happy life together with him. 

\- Yet it pains him deeply to know that he’s going to lose you, that there will be a world where he exists and you don’t. 

\- Death comes peacefully, on a sunny morning. You let out your last breath in Valerius’ embrace, his name and a declaration of love on your lips. 

\- The Consul lies with your body for hours until he calls for his most trusted servant. 

\- Valerius has been gifted with the greatest blessing in life: to love and be loved in return. He knows that whatever his immortal life could still offer him has no meaning compared to the time he had with you. 

\- There’s a moment of understanding between him and the servant. That’s when he gives his last command. 

\- “Open the curtains…”

** You choose immortality **

\- You ask him to turn you on the day your first grey hair appears. 

\- He’s only slightly surprised when you voice your request. He never proposed it himself, leaving the choice to you but he’s relieved that you asked. 

\- He has no qualms about you growing older and he’s sure that his affections for you would remain unchanged, no matter your age. But the idea of losing you one day is just unbearable. 

\- You have never been more sure of anything. You want this, you desire to spend the rest of time with him, an eternity of your shared love. 

\- The process is relatively simple. He drinks from you as he has done many times before, maybe a little more than usual. He then offers you his wrist, tearing it open with his canines, allowing you to feed on him for a change. 

\- Valerius tastes divine and you guzzle down greedily on a steady stream of his blood. 

\- It starts slowly at first, until it becomes uncomfortable, then downright painful. His blood races through your veins, burning away your mortality. 

\- Valerius hold you through the whole ordeal, tenderly stroking your hair, murmuring soft words of comfort. 

\- The memory of how it felt has not been forgotten yet. The Consul had been all alone when it happened to him and he’s glad that he’s there to guide you through it. 

\- And then it’s done, as quickly as it begun. Your heart stops beating. 

\- You’re a vampire now. 

\- Valerius takes you on your first hunt, pleasantly surprised at how delighted he is at teaching you all he knows. You find a new sort of intimacy at feeding together. 

\- You’re the predator now, no longer the prey and it’s beautiful. You’re beautiful. 

\- For many years, many generations the Consul and his beloved live at his estate. Eternally young, eternally in love.


End file.
